The Legion
Summary The Legion is the amalgamation of every soul ever damned to hell throughout human history, estimated to be around tens of billions of souls. It is an extremely powerful being created by Beelzebub in his final attempt to stop Hope Elizabeth from reopening the connection between Earth and Heaven. Despite coming close to success, Adam's incomplete training as an Enlightened was enough to subdue it. At this point, Beelzebub appeared, seeking to finish the job. However, (to be named) appeared and defeated Beelzebub. (to be named) then revealed himself as Satan. He revealed that all along he had wanted the Gates of Heaven to be re-opened so he could enter heaven and kill Tetragrammaton, becoming the new supreme being in the process. Satan then killed Beelzebub and cast the Legion back into Hell. Appearance and Personality The Legion's physical body appears as a large humanoid with empty eye sockets and faces that force their face up from under its skin to scream. This physical body is in turn a reflection of its spiritual form, an incredibly large mass of tens of billions of souls in torment. Because the Legion is made up of every soul to ever be damned to hell, it is near pure evil. It is completely insane as a result of the vast amount of souls that make it up, yet also extremely cunning and sadistic. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C physically, 4-C with magic, possibly 3-A Name: The Legion Origin: Forsaken by God Gender: Innapliacable, referred to as he Age: Chronologically 13 Classification: Eldritch Abomination, Evil Soul Amalgamation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hellfire Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can reconstruct its physical body from the soul amalgamation), Soul Manipulation (Can damage the soul with its attacks, can absorb souls), Force Field Creation (with Shields), Non-Corporeal (its true body is a horrific mass of souls), Shapeshifting (can alter its physical form at will), Absorption (Can use the powers and knowledge of any soul he absorbs, , Statistics Amplification (grows stronger in the presence of the seven deadly sins of others), Mind Manipulation, Magic, Necromancy; Reality Warping, Resistance Negation and Pain Manipulation (via his Veritus Maximus), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (via Veritas Et Mendacium), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mental manipulation (via mental and spiritual Shields) Attack Potency: Physically Island level, Small Star level via darkness manipulation (shrouded the sun in darkness then extinguished it), possibly Universe Level (stated to be a threat to Beelzebub) Speed: Unknown, possibly FTL (was stated to be a possible threat to Beelzebub, whose incomplete form was stated to be able to move at light-speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Stellar with magic, possibly Universal Striking Strength: At least Class EJ physically (slaughtered hundreds of the Organisation Elite without using magic), likely Class XGJ with magic, possibly Universal Durability: Physically Island level, Star level with passive shields, possibly Universe level (stated to be a threat to Beelzebub), Regeneration and intangibility makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Unlimited (His physical body is simply a construct that moves as the Legion wills it). However, the Legion's links with his soul amalgamation are decaying from the inside, and eventually it will simply dissolve and return to being individual souls, although this decay can be slowed by absorbing other souls and soul pieces to replenish the lost links. Range: At least 149.6 million km (from earth was able to shroud the entire sun in darkness), effectively Multi-Universal with Est Nihil Sed Dolor (A Veritas Maximus affects all reality, although the effect lessens exponentially as the user gets further away) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius, holds the combined knowledge, memory and IQ of the tens of billions of souls it is made of, equating to several hundred billion years of experience. Weaknesses: The Legion's links with his soul amalgamation are decaying from the inside, and eventually it will simply dissolve and return to being individual souls. Furthermore, properly wielded Seraphic magic can further weaken the links between souls within him, speeding up this decay and weakening him. This was a safety mechanism implemented by Beelzebub when the Legion was created in case he turned against Beelzebub. Est Nihil Sed Dolor, like all types of Veritas Maximus, uses all magic at once to power it, removing Shields and thus returning Mental and Spiritual resistances to their natural state, completely removing resistance to concept manipulation, and returning the body to its natural physical state for the duration of its use. Notable Abilities: * Hellfire - the fires of hell that the Legion were exposed to, slowly burning alive for thousands of years. Hellfire spreads far faster than normal fire, and is unbound by the normal physics of fire, allowing it to spread down hill as fast as it would spread uphill, or even spread through water and air. It burns on physical, mental and spiritual levels, and cannot be extinguished until the flames have completely consumed whatever they came in contact with, except by the wielder's will. Even if the wielder is killed, the flames will burn on. The burns inflicted by hellfire are far more painful than normal burns, and no wound inflicted by them, no matter how small, whether physical, spiritual or mental, will ever heal. * Veritas Maximus - Est Nihil Sed Dolor: '''The manifestation of the Legion's deepest belief as the amalgamation of every soul in Hell - "There is nothing but pain". When activated, reality twists and warps to make this belief an undeniable fact of reality, with every being within having all unnatural defenses against mental, physical and spiritual damage stripped away before being struck by the combined pain and torment, including spiritual, mental, and physical pain, of hundreds of billions of years worth in Hell. Those close by to Legion often instantly go insane/vegetative and die as their minds and bodies simply shut down to avoid the pain, although they find to their horror that the pain still affects their souls past their death. The effect lessens exponentially the further one is from Legion, but Tetragrammaton stated that when it was activated, even he felt minor pain while in a completely different universe (Heaven), although the actual damage was infinitesimal. * '''Veritas Et Mendacium: ''Veritas Et Mendacium'' (Truth and Lies) is an ability enjoyed by all magic users. Passively, all concepts the user believes in are warped into "Truth" within the wielder, while all concepts they do not believe in are warped into "Lies" within them. This results in the magic wielder being extremely resistant to the destruction of concepts they believe in, and extremely resistant to the application of concepts they do not believe in. Others Victories: Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Forsaken By God Profiles